I have always loved u but how do i tell
by Feigh jansen
Summary: this thrilling romantic dramantic love story of a teacher and is old stundent


Welcome back I have a surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You don't have to go you know right" she said to me with her back turned. This seen bring back so many memories. When rin told me that she could never forgiver herself when Obita died. She blamed herself for my mistake. I was not strong enough to save him. He made me stronger. I had to get help to be stronger. Because he gave me one of his shirgon. If she wanted sasuke back I had to go. Just like Naruto. We all wanted to get stronger. Even her she under stands. "I under stand leave" I turned to do as I was told. "Be careful kakashi sensei I have hopes for you just to let you know". "I under stand I will not fail you sakura I will grow stronger for all of you" and with that I was gone.

5 years later

I walked into the village thing's have changed. I got sasuke and naruto back as promised. I see pink haired women. But that can't be our no my little sakura can it. It can't. Those slider legs. Lending up to her curves. Then she filled out in a womanly way. She must know that she has them because she wearing some ofit that show a little too much skin. But looked good on her. She approached us. Ok listen no time to talk sasuke you have court right know lets go sakura said. Kakisha naruto your orders are report to the hokage you guys got that sakura said. Yah thanks naruto yelled as we both watched sasuke walk of with sakura. Well that takes care of that sakura said as her and sasuke walked out of the court house. Thanks sakura sasuke murmured. Your welcome sasuke let find kakisha and naurto shall we. You should also pick a wife soon sasuke. Some one like hinta I said. I was so over sasuke. She strong, integtent and beautiful. Sakura are you trying to get me to marry so you don't have to worry about me. No that's not it just that I don't want you marrying anyone you would be miserable with I you want to find true love one day. How about sakura do you wan t to find true love to sasuke stated. "Well it is to late for me see while you left I found out some thing to". So what about kakisha asked sakura very nervous? That she might sound like she was crushing. Truly she was. She hade fallen for kakisha since the day he left. "Why" sasuke asked plainly. "I don't know I just wandering that's all." Sakura how long he asked. How long what I know idea what you are talking about. How long have you been in love kakisha sensei? Is that oblivious. Kinda so how long anyway. About 3 years. But I fell naughty for falling for him. You know student and teacher. Well I don't thing anything going to happen. He does even like me like that. You never know sakura unless you try he said with a blank look. Well either way I am going to find out what is behind that damn mask. Sasuke did a little laugh. Like a man laugh at is child. A humble laugh. Because if sasuke really laughed I would believe that I could get kakisha in my bed.!.! SAKURA we heard we both new who it one. The one and only naruto. Running toward us with kakisha fowling with his nose in that pervted book. I always wanted to know what that book held. Hi naruto so what did the hokga asked sasuke? As my eyes where kakisha. Which he did not notice. Sasuke finally said something how about some roman. Romen naruto yelled. I love some I said. How about kakisha I said. Of course we have many questions to ask you sakura. Oh u h ok if you insist. We walked to the roman shop and sat down. Then all of them started to ask question. Hold one at time please. Let's go in a circle I said. Naruto you first. You became a healer sakura is true. Yes I said anything else naruto. Naruto asked. None of them could look at me. Said smiling. I hope that's ok with you naruto I said. Mew mew they all heard. Hey kinko well we do so spill sasuke said at once. Ok ok I said to them all. Wait kakisha said I need a drink for this one. My mother married a very big enemy of kohna. Next question sasuke shout. Why you let me leave if you had the power to stop me he asked. What you did was your chose sasuke not mine I could is that it. Well I thought your questions were being more intense but there pretty easy to me. Oh what about you kakisha I asked taking as drink of my. Ok how many men have you killed in pleasure sakura he asked with a grin. I spit out my water. Why do you want to know that I asked? Well on my journey I heard a man talking about an evil over lord being killed in bed my pink haired women with intense strength. Well what he got is what he disserves death I said to them all. And I can't count that high thank you. So were back together I said grabbing naruto and sasuke by the neck in a hug. Well it is good to have you back I missed you guys a lot I stated. Well I think I am going to head home to get some sleep I am tired. Oh sakura I will walk you home said kakisha. Oh that's ok I am fine thanks for the all of a sudden I felt a stap in my left rib I look over a sasuke I obviously new what he was trying to tell me. I like that thanks kakashi I told him. Come let's have couple more drinks said kakisha you could tell he was smiling under his mask. I don't think you need any more kakashi. Oh yah I do he said it been far too long since I drank. Well that reminds me you guys are to stay with me or with sasuke she said with her finger on her lip. Actually I don't have the money right now to live at home I was going to stay with naruto but seeing that he doesn't have home either. We are all stayin with you sakura sasuke said with the biggest grin on his face he was cocking up a plan in his head and it was going to be plain evil. We all walked home silentall I could think about was how this all was going to turn out I was fucking scared and happy out of my mind. I'm wiped out I had forty ergent surges today sakura sighed as they rounded the conner to sakura house. As son as it was in sight all three men stoped I there tracks


End file.
